


Wounded

by stargazing_dreamer_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Hunters, Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Wolfsbane, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_dreamer_girl/pseuds/stargazing_dreamer_girl
Summary: You were having fun with your friends when you heard of hunters about to attack. You fought them with your pack, but something happens and you have to fight a fight within yourself.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. When a Fun Night Turns Into a Disaster

The evening had been going so well, with all of the pack going out, having fun, for once. You were dancing and singing along to the loud music. The bass was pumping in your veins as you were having the time of your life on the dancefloor. 

At first, you had been dancing with the girls, then with some strangers until Isaac joined you, but your dance with Isaac was cut short. It wasn’t often that you had the chance to just be young and free of worries, which proved itself when Scott had gotten a call from Derek saying that hunters were on their way to them. It was a miracle that he had even heard the phone with the way he was dancing and making out with Malia.

You reluctantly left the club and the good feeling you had behind as you went to the motel you were all staying at to prepare. Your good mood changing into a serious one.  
You had to fight, fleeing wasn’t an option. They were too close and would catch you immediately.

“Hey!” Isaac entered the room you shared with Kira and approached you while you got ready for the upcoming fight. You had changed out of your tight dress and instead went for something you could move in better and fight.

Sometimes you thought of how ridiculous the life you had was. It was all about running and fighting. But you were also saving other supernaturals which made it all worth it at times. Other times you just wanted to lead a normal life. Having to deal with college and relationship stress actually sounded nice in comparison. Some nights, before you went to bed, you would think about what you would be doing, if you weren’t a werewolf, if you had never been bitten.

But then again, if it came down to it, you wouldn’t change anything. This was your life, your people, your pack. All your decisions had led you to this point. 

“Hey, Isaac! You okay?” You raised an eyebrow at him while putting your hair into a ponytail.

“Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to check how you’re doing.” It made you smile. Isaac always looked out for you and you looked out for him.

“I’m tired of fighting, but I guess we can’t really get away from that, can we?” You let out a sigh, finally turning away from the mirror and fully facing him when you were done.

“I guess not,” He answered. His eyes locked with yours and for a few moments neither of you said anything, seeking comfort in each other’s eyes.

“Hey, Isaac?” You interrupted the silence. “When all of this is over, will you go on a date with me?” The connection you had with him was unmistakable and you were sure that, if you weren’t on the run, you would have gone out with him way sooner. You were each other’s rocks and you couldn’t stand the girls saying how good you would be together anymore. You already knew that. Isaac and you basically acted like you were already together, just without the kissing and the sex.

“Yes!” He immediately answered.

His smile was wide and contagious. So, you were both just smiling at each other until Kira came into the room telling you that you needed to move out. The hunters were almost here.

You gave Isaac a quick hug, squeezing him tightly before joining the others in the courtyard. The motel was mostly abandoned, the pack being the only guests.  
There you waited and not even two minutes later, two black vans pulled up. They came to a halt with squeaking tires a few hundred feet away from you.

You let your claws and fangs out, ready to fight.

It was a bloody battle. The hunters were better trained than most you came along these days which took you a little by surprise at first. Nowadays almost everybody was out for supernaturals.

They had charged at you with twelve men. They were equipped with arrows, shotguns and crossbows.

You took out the first guy. His face was pulled into an angry grimace even as he was lying on the ground defeated. You kicked his gun away from him before you moved on to the next guy dodging bullets and arrows.

It looked good for you.

You had taken out most of the hunters, just a handful left who you attacked with all the power you had left. The pack was working together, making sure every member got out unharmed or at least would be able to heal from their injuries.

Scott knocked out the last guy with a huff. You were standing a few feet away from the others. Your face bloody, your arms full of scratches and, you assumed, a fractured rib. But you would heal. You would move on from this just like all the other times. By now, it was basically a routine.

But it was nice. Winning, that is. With every battle you won, you showed Monroe that you would not go down easy, that you would fight for your lives and your places in this world.

You were about to join the others who were standing together in a circle to discuss our next move when you felt the pain in your shoulder, close to your heart. You screamed, falling to your knees. The pain was worse than anything you could have ever imagined.

“Take that, bitch!” You heard one of the hunters saying, not knowing which one it was. You couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the pain.

“Isaac!” You cried out.

He was already by your side, placing your head in his lap. He grabbed your hand and held on tight while the tears were streaming down your face.

“It hurts! It hurts so bad!”

“I know. I know.” He whispered. Tears were filling his eyes as well seeing you in such a state. Gently, he moved your hair out of your face.

“What’s happening to her?” He asked Scott. You hadn’t even realized that Scott was by your other side examining your wound.

“I don’t know. It must be some kind of wolfsbane mutation. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” When he gently touched your wound, you let out another agonizing scream that made everybody flinch.

You couldn’t see them, but the other pack members were standing all around you, tears in their eyes, embracing each other, scared for their friend’s life. 

“It hurts!” You sob, holding onto Isaac’s hand for dear life.

Scott got up, dialing a number on his phone, hoping Derek or Peter knew what they could do.

You felt tired. Despite the pain, all you wanted to do was sleep. Your eyes got heavy.

“Y/N! Y/N! Don’t die on me! Please!” Isaac’s face was tear-stained. His words were cut off by sobs. “Listen to me! You still owe me a date. Remember? I will take you to the beach and we’re gonna have a picnic while we watch the sun go down over the ocean.”

You smiled. That sounded so nice. The beach. The sun. Isaac.

You felt his thumb rubbing circles on your hand, nice and slow. Affectionate.

“Y/N! You need to stay awake. You hear me? Stay with me!” Isaac’s voice grew desperate.

You still heard Scott saying that he’s got a plan, before you slipped from consciousness.


	2. The Fight For Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW blood

Scott got off the phone just before you lost consciousness.

“I have a plan!” He announced looking at your closed eyes, realizing that the wolfsbane had already taken action. “But we need to move fast.”

Isaac was still holding on to you, stroking your face, begging you to wake up. Tears were glistening in his eyes, his cheeks wet. Scott had never seen him so desperate, but he could not lose it. He needed to concentrate, so he could save you. He was the Alpha. The pack was relying on him to tell them what to do.

“Shouldn’t we get her inside?” Lydia asked with a small voice. Her face was already red and tear-stained. “She shouldn’t have to lie on the ground. At least, we could make it nice for her in her last moments.”

“She’s not going to die!” Isaac screamed at the pack, his eyes flashing gold. A growl escaped from deep within him. He glared at everyone before concentrating on you again. It has been a long time since he last showed that much emotion. But you were his anchor. Scott hadn’t realized it before, but looking at the way Isaac is hunched over your body he knew. You were Isaac’s anchor and bad things would happen, if he lost you.

“If we moved her, it would just spread faster. Derek is on his way with something that might help, but I need you guys to find me something to take out the bullet! Now!”  
Scott, Isaac and Lydia hung back while the others started searching through the motel. They got down next to you and Isaac.

You looked pale and basically dead. If it weren’t for his supernatural sight, Scott would never have seen your chest lifting slightly with every breath.

On the outside, Scott seemed collected. He held the pack together. Everybody needed to concentrate and keep it together to save you. On the inside, he was freaking out like everybody else. You were a close friend to him. Even though you were the newest member of the pack, you fit right in and he just couldn’t take losing another one of his friends, after what happened to Allison. He couldn’t help thinking about her in this situation. Just a few years ago, they’ve had another one of their friends dying in Scott’s arms, fighting for the pack. He also wondered, if Isaac was thinking about her as well. It had taken him a long time to get over Allison’s death and now he might lose another.

But Isaac couldn’t think of anyone but you. 

You were the only thing on his mind. Your smile, your laugh, but also how cold and lifeless your hand felt in his right now.

He was about to go crazy. 

Just before, he’s been so happy that he would go on a date with you and he clung onto that hope that you made that promise. And you weren’t one to break your promises. You would come out of this alive, even if it were just, so you wouldn’t break a promise.

He didn’t care. As long as you would come back. He wouldn’t care. You could hate him, you could never speak to him in your entire life, if that was what it took. He would do anything just for a deep breath and a smile of yours. 

He saw himself at fault. Why didn’t he look out? Why didn’t he notice that one guy with the gun? The guy with the dark smile and hateful eyes. The one that shot you when you weren’t looking. The scene played over and over in Isaac’s mind. When he looked over to you and in the corner of his eyes saw the guy pick up his gun and pull the trigger. He should have moved faster. Should have pushed you aside. Or should have knocked out the hunter. Anything! He should have done anything other than being frozen in place.

Time dragged on. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours, until Kira came running back with utensils that could be used to remove the bullet. Scott hurriedly took it from her before turning back to you.

“Isaac, I need you to move aside, so I can take out the bullet.”

“But-“ Isaac wanted to counter, not moving an inch holding on to your hand even tighter. He wasn’t going to abandon you.

“Isaac, I need the space! I can’t have you around for this! Malia, take him away!” He ordered.

Malia grabbed Isaac who was fighting against her grip, so he could stay by your side, but his emotional state made him weak and Malia didn’t have much difficulty dragging him back to one of the rooms where he would pace the floors, driving her crazy. She actually did try to calm him down at first, but it wasn’t of much use. Isaac just kept pacing back and forth. He even started biting at his fingernails. A habit he thought he had gotten rid of.

Meanwhile, Scott took deep breaths, steadying his own hands. He would have loved for you to scream as he buried the metal in your wound to retract the bullet, but you didn’t even flinch. There was no movement. No pain. No hurt. Just the blood squirting out of your flesh.

It broke his heart and it felt like he was already too late, but he knew he wasn’t. As long as you were breathing, they had a chance of saving you. Derek would be here soon and know exactly what to do. Scott tried to convince himself of that, so he could make the others believe it, but deep down, he wasn’t sure it would work.

This type of wolfsbane was extremely rare. No mutation apparently, but just a kind that was so hard to find that people thought it didn’t exist anymore. And it was dangerous. While it took a werewolf out very fast, they would suffer for a while. It didn’t just attack your body, but also your mind.

You might not react to any outer force at the moment, but in your mind you experienced your worst nightmares and the worst pain you couldn’t even imagine until finally the sweet release of death would get to you and make the small breaths you were still taking stop completely.

Scott got the bullet out after a few failed attempts that left a bad feeling in his stomach. Even though he knew you couldn’t actually feel the pain right now, seeing the blood and the darks lines veining away from the wound had him hesitate a few times.

Now the bullet was just lying next to your body in a small puddle of blood. Nobody dared to touch it. Some pack members were just staring at it in horror and disgust, others kept their eyes on you. Nobody quite knew what to say, so they just stayed in silence. There wasn’t any more for them to do. All they could do was wait.

And after agonizingly long minutes, they finally heard a car driving down the road leading to the motel. They welcomed the sound of the tires rolling over the gravel before Derek came to a stop next to them and quickly got out of the car.

“Get away from her!” He growled making his way straight over to you fishing for some small vials in his pocket. They were containing herbs and liquids no one could identify, but Derek confidently rubbed it over your wound - even stuffed some right into it - and poured some of it into your mouth. He kept going while the pack could just watch on without doing anything. None of them liked the feeling of not being able to do anything.

Finally, he stood up with you in his arms.

“We need to move. Get your things. You can’t stay here.” He ordered and even though Scott was the pack’s alpha and should call the shots, he did what was told of him and the pack followed. They collected their few personal items while Derek laid you down over the backseats of his car.

He got shoved aside by Isaac who sat down in the backseat and put your head in his lap. Derek’s hands tightened into fists and he had to take deep breaths to calm down. Nobody treated him like that, but he could see the desperation in Isaac, so he let it slide, this once.

Outside the car, Derek and Scott made a plan on where to go and what to do next. 

Peter had a place he had been staying at undetected for a few weeks now. That would be their first destination. There they would regroup and talk about further plans.

The ride took a few hours and pretty soon into it, he regretted taking Isaac with him. He kept asking, if you were going to be fine and what he had done to you. And no matter how often Derek explained and assured him that the herbs were already working on healing you, Isaac wouldn’t stop worrying, arguing, asking, and babbling.

When he wasn’t talking to the grumpy werewolf in the driver’s seat, he was talking to you, whispering assurances into your ear while softly caressing your head.


	3. Honest Conversations

You first came to a little less than 24 hours after Derek’s healing attempt.

Your head was rested on a fluffy pillow, your body covered by a thick blanket. A weight pressed down on your arm which made you think of the worst. The hunters might have caught you, shackled you at your wrist, so you wouldn’t be able to flee, but why would you be lying so comfortably then, if it really were hunters?

You tried your hardest to open your eyes, fighting against the pain that just wanted you to go under again, but you weren’t strong enough yet, so you fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time you awoke the weight on your arm was gone, but you could hear distinct voices. You tried to concentrate on them, to use your enhanced hearing, but it was all muffled, like they were under water.

Once again you fought to lift your eyelids, clenching them together instead when the pain overtook you again, but you were a fighter and you wouldn’t let it win again. Your movement didn’t go unnoticed though as footsteps neared the bed and you felt someone take your hand.

“Y/N, can you hear me? It’s me, Isaac! Do you hear me, Y/N?”

Isaac was there! Relief washed through you. You were not taken by hunters or at least not you alone. Isaac was by your side. You concentrated your fight from your eyes to your hand and after a few moments you were able to give his hand a little squeeze.

“Y/N!” He happily cried out and you tried to imagine his face in your mind. His long curls framing his face since he didn’t have an opportunity to get them cut while on the run. His eyes and his smile.

You remembered how happy you were every time you saw him and that finally gave you the strength to open your eyes. Instantly you turned your head towards the side Isaac was holding your hand on.

He was kneeling next to the bed, smiling widely at you. 

“Hey!” You greeted him. Your voice was raspy from not being used in a long time.

“Hey!” He said. His smile appeared to be wider, if that was even possible. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

“I’m gonna go and tell the others that you’re awake. And I’ll get you a cup of water.”

He squeezed your hand reassuringly, before he got up and left the room.

You attempted to lift your body in a seating position, but a pang of pain went through you making you hiss. Out of breath you relaxed back into the soft cushion beneath you.

Isaac came back just a few moments later, Derek and Scott right behind him. He held the cup of water close to your mouth, so you could take the straw into your mouth and drink. You never felt as refreshed than when the water slid down your dry throat right here and now. You thanked Isaac with a slightly stronger voice and gave him a smile.

“How are feeling, Y/N?” Scott’s voice took your focus away from Isaac and you looked at your Alpha instead.

“I’ve felt better,” You admitted reminded of the pain in your chest. “What happened?”

“One of the hunters shot you in the chest. The bullet was laced with a rare kind of wolfsbane. Derek was able to get the poison out of you, but the wound takes longer than usually to heal.” He let out a sigh before he continued. “I’ve talked to the others already. You’ll probably need more time to heal, but it’s too dangerous for all of us to stay here. We’d be easier to find and you can’t fight.” He stopped talking, but you knew that he wasn’t done yet.

“What are you trying to tell me, Scott?”

“We need to move on, but you can’t travel yet. You-“ “I can travel! We can go!” You tried to sit up again with your newfound motivation, but Scott pushed you back down.

“We can’t compromise your health! You need to heal first and then we all can meet up again. You will stay here with Derek and Peter until you’re completely healed.” He made it clear that this was an order from your Alpha, not a question. It wasn’t up for debate.

You could see how it hurt Scott to leave a pack member behind and you wanted to hate him for doing this, but you understood. He had great reasons. And you had to be honest with yourself. In this state you couldn’t run and definitely not fight. Hell, you couldn’t even get out of bed. You never felt this helpless and useless.

“Okay.” You gave in. “When are you leaving?”

“In an hour. We hoped you’d be awake by then and you are and we’re so glad you are, but you need time to heal.”

“And you’re fine with this?” You directed the question at Derek.

He huffed and shrugged his shoulders. “You’re slightly less terrible company than the rest of the bunch.”

“Thank you, Derek!” You asked if you could see the others and to say good-bye. As soon as the question left your mouth everyone came tumbling in which made you giggle a little, once again being disrupted by the pain in your chest.

“We’re so glad you’re awake!” “We love you, Y/N!” “We’ll miss you!” They all talked over each other.

“I love you, too, guys! And I’ll miss you. But you have some hunters’ butt to kick and I need to heal." You smiled. You really wanted them to know that you understood and didn’t feel rejected by their actions. They were your pack. They’re family. They would never leave you if it weren’t necessary and they would always come back for you.

The next hour passed by too quickly. Smiles and laughs and hugs were shared and then they left. Isaac was the last one in your room.

“You get better and then we’ll go on that date. I won’t wait until we’re not on the run anymore. Our life is so unpredictable. I almost lost you and I love you, Y/N.” He quickly kissed your forehead and left, before you could say anything. Before you could tell him that you wanted that, too. Before you could tell him that you loved him, too. That in the moments between being hit and falling under, all you could think about was Isaac. You wanted him by your side in that moment more than anything.

But now you had something to look forward, too. You would heal, build up your strength again and find your way back to your pack, so you could express your feelings to Isaac and join your family again.


	4. Left Behind

The next week you stayed in bed. Just to go to the bathroom you needed help, so you put that off for as long as you possibly could before you awkwardly asked Derek to help you to the bathroom. He just needed to get you there. Anything inside you could keep yourself up long enough to do what you had to.

Showering was a different thing. You couldn’t stand long enough and getting soap into the wound made it burn so badly. Instead, you opted for a washcloth. You would weirdly sit on the edge of the bath tub in your underwear, Derek by your side. He did most the carrying you around without complaining knowing that you needed the help. There have been times that he had needed it as well. He would stand there, holding you upright and trying to look anywhere but at you.

Needless to say, you got close to Derek and felt more comfortable around him. After all that he felt like a big brother to you and he might never admit it, but were sure that he thought of you as his little sister by now as well. 

You didn’t really have anything to do while on bedrest. The few books there were in the apartment were now stored on your bedside table. When you weren’t reading you were thinking about what your friends were doing, how far they’ve travelled and if they had another encounter with hunters.

After the first week your wound was healed enough for you to leave the bed and move around by yourself. You were still weakened and could just move from one place in the apartment to another, out of breath and with aching legs just from that. But Derek kept pushing you.

He made you walk around and when that would work again and you could move around pretty much normally he took you on runs with him. It was weird. Your body didn’t feel like your body anymore. It felt so different.

Derek had explained to you that that was expected when you asked him. The wolfsbane had attacked your body and brain and left you without a connection to your body for a bit. It would take some time to get back to normal again. You wondered how long some time would be. Even though the time spent with Derek was surprisingly pleasant you missed your pack, your family.

Not a day went by where you didn’t think about them. Every day you asked Derek if he got any updates from Scott, but the answer was always negative.

The uncertainty about your friends’ wellbeing motivated you to work harder, so you could join them again. If something happened to them you would want to be by their side and fight alongside them. Instead you were stuck here until you could fight again.

You were getting annoyed by your body’s inability to do the things you used to do all the time.

The first time you had trained with Derek after you got back on your feet, he had you on the mat in a mere second. The air pressed out of your lungs, your back hurt from the impact, but you stood back up, even though you were wobbly on your legs. You got back up time and time again. Days passed. Days turned into weeks and finally you were able to stand against him.

Today’s sparring session had been going on for an hour now. Derek had noticed your improvements and ruled that today’s training would stop as soon as you were able to pin him down. You kept blocking his punches, ducking away and avoiding his kicks, not always successful but so much better than before. From time to time you got your own punches in, forcing him back time and time again. It was a lot of back and forth between the two of you.

It went on and on without you being able to take him down. You grew frustrated until you just gave up.

“I just can’t do it, Derek! Can we just stop for today?” You pushed back the hairs that had escaped from your ponytail taking deep breaths, your exhaustion clearly visible.

“Fine!” He said in a gruff voice, putting his fists down. “But we’ll keep going tomorrow!”

“Of course! What else is there to do?” You sighed. “When do you think I can go find the others?”

“Soon. You’ve improved a lot. It won’t be long anymore. I’m already working on finding their location. Scott had to throw away his phone. They traced it. So, I don’t have any active communication with them, but I’m used to finding people without. Don’t worry!” He added quickly after seeing your worried expression.

You nodded and told him that you would take a shower and then rest.

All this time you had thought that there was the possibility of reaching them or that they could reach you. Knowing that wasn’t the case left you conflicted. You knew your friends. They were not easy to take down, but you couldn’t help the worry you felt for them. There was a security in knowing you could reach them which was gone now. 

You went to bed that night with a heavy feeling in your chest.

The next morning you woke up and followed your daily routine of getting ready, eating breakfast, going for a run and a training session with Derek.

You did a lot better today, even being able to pin Derek down for a few seconds before he overpowered you again.

Some more days moved on like that and finally, you were back to your old skills. You had even learned some new tricks from Derek.

“You’re ready!” Derek announced one day after your session. A wide grin spread on your face and you fell around him in a hug. You didn’t remember the last time you had been this happy.

“Do you know where they are?” You asked him excitedly.

“More or less. I know the area. I bet, if we get there we should be able to find them, if they don’t find us first.”

“So, you’re coming with me?”

“I need to make sure you get there. I didn’t take care of you all this time to have you get killed as soon as you step out the door and go after them.”

“Funny!” You remarked sarcastically, but couldn’t hide your joy. Finally!

You felt it in yourself. Your former strength. Your fighting skills. They had all come back to you after all these weeks of hard training. And you felt better than ever with some new tricks up your sleeve.

You left the next day to find your pack.


	5. Help is Here

It took longer than you had thought and hoped to find them. You had hoped to be reunited with them the same day you left or at least the next.

Derek and you followed trace after trace, hint after hint. You listened to the rumors and the gossip, going from town to town. You grew more impatient with every town you left behind.

Derek was sure that you were in the correct state. It was just the right town you still needed to find. You didn’t have any experience in tracing people, so you left all of that to Derek who was basically a master which just mad you feel useless. Sometimes you felt like you were nothing more than a burden to Derek.

He talked to some people while you stood next to the car, being able to jump right back in or intervene if necessary. 

You sat down in the passenger seat when he wordlessly got into the car.

“There is talk about a pack that is being taken out slowly a few towns over. Knowing Scott he’ll go there to help out. Our best chance for now.” He explained while backing the car out of its spot.

You agreed with him and just a few minutes later, you were there.

You left the car parked in a 24 hour supermarket parking lot to raise no suspicions as you continued on by foot. 

Finding people who didn’t want to be found is not that easy. And packs that are being hunted to death are no different. But, you had the advantage that hunters had already found them.

You felt bad thinking of it like this, but it was the only thing that would help you find your friends. And it’s not like you were just gonna let the other pack die. You would fight first, reunite second. Given that your pack would be there as well. Otherwise you and Derek would have to be back on the road without any leads which wasn’t what you wanted at all.

It had been too long for you without them. Without your Alpha. Without Stiles’ sarcasm. Without Lydia’s wits. Without Isaac.

You shook that thought away. Now wasn’t the time for this. There were lives at stake and you were intended on not letting anybody die.

It was weird, but in a way you couldn’t wait to fight again. You were kind of excited, if you were honest with yourself. All that time you had spent resting and getting better had been frustrating and going back now ready to fight and continue your adventure made your fingers tingle.

You heard the fight before you saw it. Grunts and gunshots and screams were coming from a street ahead around the corner. You looked at Derek who nodded before you carefully approached the corner. Looking around it you could see some werewolves fighting hunters. The hunters seemed to have the upper hand. You counted ten of them. They were close to winning the fight. Your pack was nowhere to be seen. 

You quickly explained the situation you had in front of you to Derek. There was barely time to come up with a whole plan, so you would just head straight into battle. You at least had the surprise effect on your side.

On Derek’s signal you ran around the corner and shoved one of the hunters off a girl who was held down by him. You gave her a small smile before helping her up and attacking the hunter who had been on top of her. He was just getting back up when you kicked him in the ribs which sent him to the floor again. You gave him another kick in the head knocking him out. 

Before, you would have just left him there, but now, that didn’t feel safe anymore. You searched his pockets and found a bunch of zip ties, so you used them to secure his hands behind his back and tied his ankles together. His weapons were thrown to the side, out of his reach.

In your attempts to tie the guy up, you were interrupted from time to time by another hunter who threw some punches at you which you dodged as good as possible. Some of them did hit you, but you were not easy to go down and landed some punches of your own, before the hunter concentrated on others again. 

After you knocked out and secured two of the hunters you looked around and assessed the situation. Derek was in the middle of fighting two guys at once, but one of the pack members was on the way to help him out. Six of the ten hunters were unconscious on the ground, a few werewolves as well. The others were still engaging in their fights.

You noticed the girl you had saved before fighting a grim looking woman. Her fighting skills were pretty good, so it must have taken the hunter a lot to actually pin her down. You decided to help her again because whether she was a good fighter or not, it was always good to have help.

As the hunter toppled a few steps back, you were standing there kicking her feet out from under her. She got back up quickly and started to throw punches at you. The girl came up behind her and started attacking her as well. With you two working together it didn’t take long to overpower the woman and take her out.

The fighting all around you had died down.

“Thank you for the help!” The girl said to you. “I’m Zura. And this is my pack.” She pointed around her.

You gave her your name and introduced Derek too who was engaged in a conversation himself.

“We didn’t expect any help. How did you find us?” Zura wanted to know.

“We’ve heard rumors and came to help. My pack made it their mission to help those supernaturals in need against the hunters.” You explained.

“Where is your pack then?” Zura asked looking around questioningly.

You let out a sigh. They weren’t here, so you would have to keep looking for them. You grew frustrated about not being with them and not finding them.

“We’d hoped they’d be here. We had to separate because I had a pretty serious injury and needed to heal. But they’re not.”

You advised Zura to get her pack out of town. She was a young Alpha, just like Scott. She even reminded you of him in the way she spoke about her pack.

Zura thanked you again for the help and advice, before she tended to her pack members. As soon as she stepped away, Derek walked up to your side. He had a few visible bruises on his face, but they were already starting to heal.

“They’re not here, Derek!” The frustration grew bigger. You just wanted to be with them again. Your pack was your family and you didn’t like to be separated from them for so long, especially without knowing anything about their wellbeing.

“I know. But we will find them. I doubt they’re gonna be far. We just need to gather some new information. I never thought they’d be that hard to find, given that Scott and Stiles are part of the pack.”

While Derek was talking you thought you had heard someone shouting your name, so you grabbed his arm to make him stop and listen.

“Did you hear that?” He looked at you in confusion. 

“What do you mea-“ But then you heard it again and apparently so did Derek. It was closer now and you were pretty sure you knew who that voice belonged to.

Just as you turned around you saw Isaac running around the corner. His eyes found you almost immediately. 

You let go of Derek’s arm and ran towards Isaac, a big smile on your face. When you reached him you didn’t hesitate to throw your arms around his neck. He put his arms around your waist and squeezed tightly. All your worries disappeared into thin air and you felt… you felt like you were home.

“You found us!” He whispered into your ear and you could hear his smile.

“Well, technically, you found me.” You joked, slowly letting go of him, so you could look at his face. His eyes were glistening with tears, but so were yours. Your hands cradled his face softly and he leaned into your touch.

“I missed you!” You confessed in a quiet voice. 

“I missed you, too!” He answered. His voice was soft and so full of emotion that your heart skipped a beat.

Before you could say any more, you were jumped on by Kira and Lydia who also expressed how much they missed you. It all ended in a group hug with the whole pack. Everyone was talking over each other.

You had missed this so much that tears started to spill from your eyes. You leaned into Isaac’s side contently, his arm around your waist while you listened to the girls catching you up on everything you had missed.

When you knew everything about their recent adventures, you grabbed Isaac’s hand and pulled him over to the other pack that had just watched on. You waved the rest of the pack with you and so you introduced them to Zura’s pack.

While everyone was getting to know each other and Scott talked to Derek and Zura, you were standing a bit off to the side with Isaac. 

You looked at your pack with a smile on your face, before you turned to Isaac.

“I didn’t get a chance to say it before, but I love you, too!” You finally told him.

He just grinned and pulled you into a kiss.


End file.
